The art has long sought sanitary means for retrieving and collecting animal waste matter, particularly fecal material deposited by domestic animals pets, such as dogs, traveling with their owner along the public ways, such as in city side-walks, park trails, public and private lawns, school yards and public and private urban and country areas. Many states, cities and municipalities have enacted laws requiring domestic animal owners to restrain the pet animals by having them coupled to a leash while traveling along the public way, and, further, to enforce the retrieval of their fecal deposits. Simply put, the pet owners are required to "clean-up" after their dogs to prevent others from stepping in or on the waste and/or to inhibit the health risk associated with the presence of such waste.
The prior art has provided an array of apparatus for use in aiding pet owners with the odious and generally unpleasant task involved in collecting dog feces left by their pets. So-called "pooper scoopers", a newspaper, tissue and plastic litter bags have become a necessary accompaniment to the dog owner walking his or her dog. Not only are the tasks difficult, odious, etc.,the apparatus available for such use often have been ungainly to carry and to use.
Some of these proposed devices provide containers which are box-like with detachable lids so that the feces deposit is scooped manually from its drop site and placed in such container. Containers of such type often have been ungainly to carry and to use.
After "cleaning up" after their dogs, the dog owners have experienced direct "hands on" risk of getting their hands, and possibly, their clothing, fouled when scooping-up the deposit from its location and/or transporting and delivering the retrieved deposit to a sanitary depository facility. The implements used to retrieve the deposit, as well as the holding container, are not easily cleaned after use. In addition, carrying the retrieved deposit until a suitable depositary, such as a refuse or garbage container is reached can be a serious problem. Further, pet owners often must carry a box carrying a supply of fresh plastic bags from which to select a fresh bag for performing their duty. The pet owner uses the selected bag to lift the fecal deposit from its site of deposit and tie or otherwise secure the loaded bag against leakage or breakage. In the course of such steps, their person or belongings can be soiled.
In other instances, pet owners have been forced to carry along a newspaper from which to tear off a portion for retrieving the fecal deposit and carry the deposit wrapped in such paper portion to an available refuse container which may comprise an open topped wire refuse container. Such container may be located some distance from the pick-up site. As can be anticipated, notwithstanding nuisance abating statutes and the health risk associated with the presence of such fecal deposits, dog excrement deposits are left unattended on public walkways, parks, side-walks and other urban areas.
Often, the dog owner is required to couple a dog to a leash when exercising the dog. When the dog owner takes his or her dog for a walk along a street or in a park to fulfill his obligation to enable the dog to exercise as well as to perform its eliminatory duty exterior of the dog's living quarters, after the walk has proceeded, discovery is made that the dog owner has failed to take along any convenient means required to retrieve and clean-up any fecal deposit made in the course of such outdoor exercise.
Such event creates an unwelcome problem for the dog owner in complying with the legal obligation and forces his or her return to the start location, pick-up the necessary disposal bags, pads, waste collecting and storage means and return to the site of the deposit, leaving the site soiled until he returns thereto. After collecting and temporarily storing the deposit, the adequate disposal station must be reached.
Many of the available prior art animal waste collection and storage means have been bulky, ungainly to carry and not easily employed without a risk of getting the fecal matter on his or her hands or apparal. One prior device incorporates a collapsible frame operative for supporting a bag in open condition and further includes a paddle or like means to engage the deposit and transfer the deposit into the bag. However, although the paddle must be cleaned immediately after use, there is usually no provision for the cleaning task on site since means for effecting the cleaning task often does not accompany the device. Even greater import is directed to the task of sanitizing the hands of the dog owner immediately after he or she has completed the task of "clean-up". If a cleaning cloth is supplied, it must be carried by the pet owner and discarded with any fecal material not removed therefrom, amplifying the risk of getting his or her hands soiled in the course of the clean-up activity. In addition, hand sanitizing means have been absent as a part of the available waste retrieval and storage means in view of the general bulk of containers for holding and dispensing a sanitizer composition as a part of the available animal retrieval and storage means. Available hand sanitation means must be carried separately as additional objects by the pet owner.
Kits have been provided which include a relatively large box whose content, in addition to providing a sealable area for holding the retrieved fecal material in sealed bags, include an absorbent material, a scoop, paddle or scraper for lifting the fecal matter from the surface upon which the fecal matter is deposited, a supply of fresh plastic bags, means for tying off these bags and a closable compartment for receiving and temporarily storing the loaded bags. Such kits often are cumbersome to use and transport. Use of such kits also may require gloves, towels, handiwipes and the like to be stored and periodically replaced, increasing the cost of the kit.
Even where provided, a paddle or scoop may not be efficient for picking up the fecal deposit or guiding the retrieved deposit into the plastic (or paper) bag in challenging deposits made in irregular terrain or in deep grass, for example. This can be frustrating to the pet owner, occassionally causing the user simply to leave the deposit site without picking up the fecal deposit. There remains an unanswered absence of adequate carrier means which provide for efficient temporary storage of the fecal matter and transport to a disposal facility subsequent to collection thereof. Another problem for which an adequate solution may not have been provided involves the prevention of leakage from the waste collecting means or temporary holder into which the retrieved fecal matter (and/or containers therefor) is deposited.
Of the prior patented art dealing with the problem concerned here, several patents of interest are considered as indicating the state of the art as to efforts to facilitate the handling of the collection of pet waste by pet owners. Of these patents, the following are of interest:
Patentee U.S., Pat. No. Date Roe 5,363,809 11-15-94 Hess 5,560,,321 10-01-96 Knudson 5,713,616 02-03-98 Conboy 5,727,500 03-17-98
The Hess patent discloses a pouch-like dog waste carrier and plastic bag dispenser arrangement comprising a pair of pockets on either side of a dog harness to be worn by the dog. One pocket carries a dispenser box holding folded plastic litter bags. The dispenser box and said one pocket have matching slots through which the litter bags can be dispensed one at a time. The other pocket, absent the slot, is employed to hold "excrement loaded" litter bags tied closed and introduced therein. The pocket intended to carry the "loaded" plastic litter bags has a flap which is secured, via a "hook and pile" Velcro type closure on the flap and the exterior body of said pocket. ("Velcro" is a trademark of Velcro Internatonal, Inc. describing a "hook and pile" closure consisting of a piece of fabric of small hooks that stick to a corresponding fabric of small loops referred to as "pile" to denote a velvety surface having raised small loops). There are no additional pockets for carrying items other than the empty plastic litter bags and waste filled plastic litter bags. Rather than being secured to the animal's collar, the unit would have to be fitted onto a harness worn by the animal for each excursion, walk, etc.
The Roe patent provides a carrier comprising a pair of open-ended pouches formed by a hollow sheath bound mid-length in the form of a bow-tie by a band or knot to create a pair of opposite open-ended pockets. At least one of the pockets can be sealed with "hook and pile" (Velcro) fastening means to close off the open ends thereof. The "Velcro" closure or closures are inner positioned for sealing purposes. A self-locking strap is interfaced with a "bow-tie" knot and can be secured to the animal's collar or to a leash. The Roe carrier, when worn by the animal, soon would become unbalanced and difficult for the animal to wear. There is some question as to the capacity of the Roe carrier and the ability of the Roe carrier to retain the feces in the feces-loaded litter bags, even when the open top of the holder is secured together but not sealed about its opening.
Knudsen provides a purse-like receptacle having a chamber for receiving loaded plastic bags. This chamber has a closure flap which includes a pocket for containing fresh (unused) plastic litter bags, at least a pair of front pockets and a pair of foldable pleated side walls. The flap pocket is closed by a zipper. Likewise, a zipper is provided in at least one of the side walls for establishng selective access to one of the front pockets. the zipper in the side wall can extend around the bottom of the chamber to provide access to the entire interior of the chamber for cleaning, as necessary. Rings are attached by loops formed of canvas or secured to the receptacle. A belt can be threaded through the rings for transport of the receptacle by the pet owner wearing same.
The pocket in Knudsen for containing the plastic waste collection bags is accessible by manipulating a zipper. The full interior is lined with an absorbent material. Knudsen also secures the hook strip of a "hook and pile" Velcro-type fastener across the central portion of the flap along the longitudinal seam thereof and the "pile" strip of a "hook and pile" Velcro fastener across the central portion of the outer front surface of the receptacle to close the receptacle chamber when the flap is brought over the opening to the chamber and the "hook" strip engaged with the "pile" strip of the "hook and pile" Velcro closure. A pair of front pockets are formed in the front of the receptacle opening across the front thereof to receive a scoop paddle while the second pocket is intended to receive a portion of a collapsible frame or other tools. The interior facing flap pocket opens along the side of the flap interior thereof. A zipper is installed along each side of the receptacle to permit full opening of the receptacle (chamber and flap) to access the interior lining of the receptacle and flap. The collapsible frame is used, after being erected, to hold the bag open for introducing excrement therein using the scoop paddle. A conventional water-proofing composition is sprayed on the interior lining of the flap and the interior chamber to facilitate cleaning of the fully opened interior lining.
The Knudsen unit must be carried by the pet owner using a "shoulder strap" and cannot be carried by or worn by the pet. There remains a problem of cleaning the interior of the chamber, particularly if the pet waste is placed directly into the interior of the chamber. The opening of the flap pocket along the side of the flap exposes the interior of the pocket and the contents thereof to excrement introduced to the interior of the chamber when the paddle scoop is employed. Thus, many of the unmet needs of the earlier discussed prior art remain with the Knudsen proposed unit.
The Conboy patent describes a leash-mounted storage device which provides front and rear pouches attached together defining a channel to accommodate the passage of a leash. The leash is passed through the channel between the front and rear pouches. Both the front and rear pouches are foldable for transport. The front pouch has a longitudinal overlapping opening for receiving a supply of disposable litter bags and, has an open top provided with a "hook and pile" Velcro closure at the interior of the mouth of the open top. The rear pouch is attached to the back of the front pouch to define the channel. A pair of "hook and pile" Velcro fastening straps are secured to the back of the front pouch at spaced positions. One of the fastening straps is passed through the hand-loop of the leash while the other of the fastening straps is wrapped around an intermediate length of the leash to secure the storage portion at a fixed position along the leash.
In the Conboy unit, the front pouch has a top opening but remains folded until used. The front pouch receives the waste-loaded closed and tied litter bags when the pouch is unfolded. The "hook and pile" Velcro closure is positioned at the lower exterior closed end of the front pouch to support the front pouch in folded condition. The Conboy storage device can used for holding useful pet-related items such as pet toys, pet medication, water container, etc. when not used for carrying the waste-loaded litter bags. However, there is no provision for carrying any of these items in either of the front or rear pouches if one or the other or both are used to carry waste-loaded litter bags. The Conboy storage device must be hand-carried by the hand loop of the leash and cannot be carried by the animal.
The applicant's copending patent application provides a sanitary pet-waste collection pouch for the collection and temporary storage of animal waste, said pouch is formed of non-absorbant woven fabric having opposite interior and exterior sides, the former being smooth and the latter being grained. The pouch has front, rear and opposite side walls defining an interior open-topped chamber for holding plural tied and sealed animal waste-containing plastic litter bags, a flap cover unitary with the front wall and extendable over the chamber, the flap cover carrying an interior opening pocket and an exterior opening pocket. The interiors of the chamber and each of the interior and exterior opening pockets are lined with a non-absorbent material.
Each of said interior and exterior opening pockets include "hook and pile" closures. The flap cover has a "hook" strip of a "hook and pile" closure while the rear wall carries an angularly oriented elongate "pile" strip of said "hook" and "pile" closure secured thereto, together defining said "hook and pile" closure functioning adjustably to close the pouch. The the "hook" strip being engaged with the "pile" strip at any selected location along the length thereof whereby adjustably to close the pouch even when the girth of the chamber is expanded due to the number of tied and sealed loaded pet-waste containing plastic litter bags.
A supply of fresh plastic litter bags is contained within the interior pocket of the flap cover for dispensing therefrom. Flat personal effects of the pet owner can be received within the exterior opening pocket of the flap cover.
A pair of opposite, top-opening deep side-pockets are secured to each of the opposite side walls along the length thereof. A thin strap is doubled to form a loop and a pair of matching ends, said ends being secured within one of said top-opening deep side-pockets with the loop extending outward from the open end of said one top-opening deep side pockets. A strap is passed through said loop and secured thereto. Likewise, a second thin strap is doubled to form a second loop and a pair of ends, said ends being secured within the other one of said top-opening deep side-pockets with the second loop extending outward from the open end of said other one of said top-opening deep side pockets.
Each of a pair of broad straps are passed through respective ones of said loops and secured thereto. Each broad strap is provided with opposite ends, the opposite surfaces of which respectively carry the "hook" and the "pile" portions of a "hook and pile" closure along opposite ends. The "hook" and the "pile" portions adapted to be engaged so as to define respective retainer loops which extend outward from the respective side pockets. Each of the thus formed loops may be selectively disengaged either to wrap around the animal leash or be threaded about a belt worn by the pet owner and re-engaged. This enables the pouch selectively to be posititioned along the leash or be placed fixedly at any location along the leash. The diameter of each loop can be increased or lowered simply by disengaging and re-engaging said strap ends. One loop can be passed through the ring which generally may be provided on the dog's collar. One of the loops can be opened with the ends passed through the handle of the leash and re-engaged. Thus the pouch can be carried or worn by the pet owner, can be coupled to the handle of the leash or to the leash itself, and, can be coupled to the collar of the pet and carried thereby.
One of the deep side-pockets is adapted to receive a hand-sanitizer dispensing container provided with a dispensing spout. An elastic retainer band was looped and secured within said one deep side-pocket so as to retain the hand-sanitizer container within said one deep side-pocket. A pull portion of the elastic retainer is provided to be grasped by the pet-owner to access the container for enabling the hand-sanitizer composition to be utilized, when needed.
The second thin strap extends outward of the open-top of said other one of said deep side-pockets, the free end of said second thin strap being coupled to a spring-biased key fob capable of holding the pet-owner's keys, with the keys and key fob and strap stored within said other one of said deep side-pockets. In addition, the said other one of said deep side-pockets can receive personal items such as pens, pencils, screw-driver of other similar tools.
Notwithstanding the advantages of Applicant's earlier sanitary pet-waste collection holder, it has become desirable to simplify construction of the sanitary pet waste collection holder disclosed and claimed in my pending patent application so as appreciably to reduce the cost of manufacturing same without the loss of the principal benefits obtainable with use thereof.